


Tea Time

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Hidden Public Sex, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Winter is eager to see how efficient Ruby is with her mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

“…And then Weiss dove at the Beowulf, but since I accidently jumped in front of her she had to alter her strike and ended up burning down that part of the forest we were standing in.”

Weiss lightly kicked her motor mouth girlfriend under the table. She was hopping that Ruby wouldn’t mention the fact that she accidently started a forest fire to her sister, Winter Schnee. Winter was in town on leave for a few days and wanted to spend some time with her little sister before she had to head back to Atlas. While Weiss was always happy to spend time with her dear sister, she had already made plans to go out on a date with her girlfriend Ruby Rose.  So in order to appease both her obligation to her girlfriend and her desire to spend more time with her sister, Weiss decided to invite both of them to a locale café for a meet and greet between the two most important people in her life. 

Weiss wanted Ruby to feel more comfterable around Winter, and she also needed to tell Winter that she was in fact now dating Ruby. So this little gathering between the two girls was a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was all for the two of them getting to know each other, however she wasn’t counting on Ruby dragging up all her dirty laundry and showing it off to her sister. Winter just slightly chuckled from Ruby’s retelling of Weiss’s forest mishap. 

“Well I’m just glad that Weiss has grown form the girl she used to be into the fine young women she grew into.” Winter said as she placed her hand on the embarrassed girls shoulder. “However, you’ll have to forgive me if I feel a little reserved going into a forest with you alone after that story.” Weiss just placed her face into her hands and let out an embarrassed groan into her hands. Weiss’s reaction to her statement made the military women laugh. “All kidding aside, I am excited to be spending more time with you Weiss, and you always keep thing interesting miss Rose.” Ruby just chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck in response to Winter’s compliment. Winter just smiled sweetly at the sheepish girl and then turned to face her embarrassed sister. “So have there been any interesting developments you would like to share with me involving you personal life Weiss?” Winter asked as she removed her hand from her sister’s shoulder and raised her coffee mug to her mouth to take a sip.

Weiss removed her hands from her face and looked up at her quizzical sister. She then turned to face her sister who was sitting to the left of her. Sensing her girlfriends anxious nature at having to reveal her relationship to her elder sister, Ruby reached out and grabbed her hand in an attempt to comfort her. Weiss just squeezed her hand back in response. Now with new found determination Weiss turned to face her sister again so that she could speak to her.

“Is Ruby your love inters Weiss?” Before Weiss had a chance to say a word, Winter interjected with her own accurate guess. Weiss just stared at her sister with a dumfounded expression.

“I…you…how did…I don’t?” Weiss stammered since she didn’t expect her sister to just so casually and accurately pinpoint what was going on between her and her partner. 

“Please don’t stammer Weiss. It’s very unbecoming.” Winter said after taking another sip from her coffee mug. Weiss just stayed quiet and shut her mouth. “Thank you, now you are probably wondering how I now about your relationship with your leader correct.” Afraid of saying something stupid Weiss just nodded her head in response. “Well I had an inkling when I first observed how you two interacted. Also when you two held hands just now was a dead give away that there was something going on between the two of you.” Weiss just put her head back into her hands so that she could hide her embarrassed face. She then pulled her hands away from her face in confusion and looked at the hand that was previously being held by her girlfriend.  
She then turned to face Ruby only to find her downing her whole cup of coffee again. Once Ruby was finished with her cup she was greeted by a befuddled expression from both Schnee sisters. 

“Sorry, I wanted to drink my coffee.” Ruby said followed by a sheepish chuckle. Both sisters just turned to face each other and absorb what had just happened.

“So yeah, this wonderful dolt is my loving girlfriend.” Weiss said as she took an embarrassed sip from her coffee mug. Winter just stared at her red faced sister and then made eye contact with the other red faced girl sitting to the left of her younger sister. 

“Did you just drink that entire cup of scalding coffee while I was talking to my sister.?” Winter asked. Ruby just looked away from the elder Schnee and nodded her head in response. Weiss just placed her hand on her stunned sister’s shoulder.

“I promise she just wonderful once you get to know her.” Weiss said to her surprised sister. Winter’s dumfounded expression faded with time and was replaced with a quizzical stare at her sister’s girlfriend. “Winter?” Weiss asked as she began to worry about what was currently going through her sister’s head.

“Miss Rose, if you don’t mind I have a question to ask about your relationship with my sister.” Winter finally said after a few seconds of silently staring at the silver-eyed girl. 

“Um…okay? What did you want to know about.” Ruby said. Winter just smirked at the brunette’s answer. Weiss just gave her sister a suspicious look.

“Thank you miss Rose, is it alright if I call you Ruby?” Winter asked the slightly worried girl. Ruby just nodded in response. “Thank you Ruby.” Winter said while smiling sweetly at the hooded girl. Even though she was being friendly, Weiss couldn’t help but feel like she was about to pull some asinine stunt. “So I’m curious to know Ruby, you can engulf an entire mug of coffee without harming yourself, but how well are you at pleasing my sister with that iron throat?”  
 Both girls turned a deep scarlet red form the military women’s words. Ruby was to stunned to speak, but Weiss managed to bounce back from her sister’s lewd comment.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO ANSWER THAT!!” Weiss shouted at her confused girlfriend. She didn’t mean to scream as loudly as she did, but that’s what came out. Winter just shook her head and ticked her tongue .

“For shame Weiss, we are in a public setting. You should show a little class.” Winter said as she gestured to a nearby table who was staring at the trio. Weiss turned in time to see the couple duck down behind their menus and pretend they weren’t staring. She then placed her head back into her hands. Ruby just placed her hand on her embarrassed girlfriends shoulder and started moving her hand up and down her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the scared girl. Weiss looked up at her comforting girlfriend. Ruby then leaned in and kissed her on her cheek.

“If you don’t want me to answer her question then I won’t Weiss.” Ruby said after separating from her girlfriends now red cheek. Weiss just smiled at her understanding girlfriend. She then turned back to face her sister.

“I’ll have you now that Ruby is not only a loving girlfriend, but also a fantastic lover.” Weiss said with determination in her voice. Ruby jaw dropped after hearing her girlfriend declaration. Winter just smirked at her sister and then looked at the shocked girl sitting across from her.

“Is that so?” Winter chuckled lightly, “My apologies Weiss but she doesn’t seem that impressive, maybe if I had a, ‘first-hand’, experience with the girl I would belive you.” While Ruby was starting to sweat, Weiss didn’t back down from her sister.

“Are you sure Winter? I wouldn’t want Ruby to be to much for you and scare you off now?” Weiss said in a mocking tone. The two sisters were now staring each other down in silence while Ruby was left to ponder what was currently going on between the two girls. Ruby was currently caught between a weird range of being creeped out and feeling aroused by the exchange going on between the two girls. Then Ruby decided to take advantage of the fact that she was being ignored by the two sisters and got under the table.   
Once under the table, Ruby got in-between the two occupied sisters and turned to face her girlfriend first. She then leaned forward and kissed her girlfriends bare knee. Weiss, unaware of the fact that her girlfriend had left her side and crawled under the table, let out a surprised yelp and jumped in her seat, banging the knee that her mischievous girlfriend had just kissed. Luckily for Ruby she was able to move her head in time and avoid a viscous knee to her chin.   
Winter jumped in her seat from her sister’ s reaction and then looked under the table only to find her sister’s girlfriend on her hands and knees. 

“Ruby, would you mind clueing us in on why you’re under the table and startling my little sister?” Winter asked the table dwelling girl. Ruby just flashed her an innocent smile.

“Well I was going to give you the, ‘first-hand’, experience you wanted, and I didn’t want to leave Weiss out so I was going to please Weiss and show you how good I can be.” Ruby said in an enthusiastic tone. While she should have been a little skeptical for how fast her sister’s girlfriend offered herself to her, Winter had to admit it’s been a while since she last had a girl on her hands and knees in-front of her and willing to please her. Winter dropped the table cloth and came back up to address her now calm sister.

“Are you okay with this?” Winter asked her slightly miffed sister. 

“Well, you did want to experience the majesty of Ruby’s mouth, and as long as you are okay with it as well then why not. It’ll certainly make your trip more memorable.” Weiss said as she just shrugged. Winter went back to where the scythe-wielder was currently residing.

“Well I guess it’s time for you to show me what you can do Ruby.” Winter said in a sultry tone.

“No problem, just leave everything to me and try your best to not clue people in on what’s going on beneath this table cloth.” Ruby said with a mischievous smile. Winter dropped the table cloth again and waited for Ruby to start. Ruby turned to face the elder Schnee so that she could undo her pants. However, once Ruby got her pants off and around her ankles she was greeted by the sight of Winter’s still flaccid cock wrapped up behind her panties. Ruby gasped at the revelation that Weiss’s sister also had a cock like Weiss did. While it was a surprise, it wasn’t an unwelcomed one. 

“Enjoying the view?” Winter said from above the table. Ruby didn’t respond to her retort. She was excited to get started and wanted a mouth full of Schnee sauce. She turned to face her girlfriend again and pulled her panies down to her ankles. She then took the younger Schnee’s flaccid cock into her mouth and circled the tip of her penis with her tongue. She then reached over to the elder Schnee and pulled her cock out of her panties and started to stroke the flaccid member. Since she was able to reach both girls with ease, she would switch from sister to sister, pleasing the other girl with her hand when her mouth was preoccupied. Weiss and Winter were both trying there best to keep their composer. Weiss had to bite down on her bottom lip so that she wouldn’t moan loudly. Winter however was holding up better than her sister. 

After about a minute of Ruby getting both girls ready, the Schnee sisters suddenly noticed that Ruby had ceased her actions under the table. Weiss knocked on the table, “Ruby, is there a problem?” Weiss asked her girlfriend. She heard a mumble coming from under the table, but couldn’t make out what she was saying. “I didn’t catch that Ruby, what was that?”   
“  
It’s nothing Weiss, I just got a little distracted.” Ruby finally responded. She had managed to get both sister’s to their fully erected state and she was shocked to have Winter’s fully erected dick in her face. She was bad at measuring things just by looking at them, what she could tell was that Winter’s cock was longer and had more girth than her girlfriends. Weiss wasn’t small by any means, she just didn’t have her sister’s measurement. 

Once the shock of Winter’s cock had faded, She turned back to her girlfriend and started to fellate her lover while at the same time wrapping her hand around Winter’s member and start to slowly jerk her. Instead of switching from sister to sister like she was doing earlier, her mouth stayed locked onto her girlfriends penis, and she continued to slowly jerk the elder Schnee, using the saliva that was still left over from her putting the cock in her mouth as lube.  
A lewd moan had finally managed to escape the younger Schnee’s lips. Winter just smirked at the breaking girl, “For shame Weiss. Your in public, you should show at least some class.” Winter said as she continued to hold onto her composer. Weiss tried to shoot her sister a glare, but she suddenly keeled over and placed her forehead on the table. Ruby wasn’t letting up on her girlfriends cock underneath the table. Since Weiss couldn’t yell out loud she couldn’t communicate with her girlfriend. She couldn’t tell her that she couldn’t hold out anymore, that she was about to cum into her girlfriends mouth. 

In order to keep herself from yelling out loud, Weiss reached for her fork and bite down on it to keep herself from screaming out in pleasure from the orgasm her girlfriend had given her. Even though she was caught off guard, Ruby still managed to take swallow a good portion of cum that was shot into her mouth. She let what she didn’t swallow reside in her mouth for future use. Ruby eased up on her girlfriends cock so that she could help her come down from her orgasm.   
Once she was finished with her the younger Schnee, she turned to focus all her attention on the older Schnee. She then ceased her jerking the elder Schnee’s cock and enveloped the large penis with her cum filled mouth. Winter had been keeping her composer, but once she felt a mouth of warm substance take her cock she let out a lewd moan much like her younger sister. Weiss picked her head up from the table and smirked at her breaking sister.

“Don’t you say a word.” Winter warned her exhausted sister. Weiss just threw her hands up in the air as if to surrender to her sister’s whishes. Winter went back to trying her best to hide the fact she was getting blown, but unfortunately for the eldest Schnee sibling it had been quite a while since she had any kind of sexual activity. Despite her best efforts, she was finding it increasingly difficult to hide her moans and whimpers as Ruby continued to fellate her.   
After hearing the sounds of Winter whimpering above the table, Ruby decided to double up on her effort. She sucked harder, increased her moved faster, and used her hand to stroke whatever bare flesh remained that she wasn’t able to reach with her mouth. It was getting to the point that the only thing Winter could do was keep herself from screaming in pleasure. She had followed her younger sister’s lead and hid her face by pressing her forehead onto the table. There she was panting and drooling all over the table as she did her best to keep her volume down. 

Ruby was busy enjoying her Schnee sister snow cone, which was comprised of her girlfriends cum and Winter’s pre-cum, when she was hit with another wave of seamen from Winter’s cock. This wave was just as sudden and without warning as Weiss’s, but unfortunately for Ruby her mouth was already half full, so she swallowed what she could and ended up getting the rest of Winter’s cum on her face as she separated from the spewing member in a desperate need for air.  
Once she had come down from her orgasmic high, Winter finally picked her head up from the table and wiped away some of the salvia from the corner of her mouth, and the sweat on her brow. “Well…I stand corrected.” Winter chocked out after a few seconds of cleaning herself up and catching her breath. “Ruby is a very talented girl. You are a fortunate girl to have a girlfriend like her.” Weiss just smirked at her recovering sister.

“I told you she was impressive, I was hoping you would help me to, ‘thank’, her later today.” Weiss said in a suggestive tone.

“After a performance like that how could I refuse?” Winter asked. Both sister’s were interrupted when Ruby tugged on Weiss’s skirt.

“Uhh, can someone pass me down a napkin? I got some Winter on my face.” Ruby said. Weiss passed down her napkin to the table troll. “Thanks Weiss. What did the two of you mean by, ‘thanking’, me? Ruby asked while she was attempting to clean off the wad of cum that was intruding on her face. Both girls just giggled to each other.

“Once you‘re cleaned up and we’ve paid for our coffee, you’ll find out Ruby.” Winter answered in a sultry tone.


	2. Tea Time part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter and Weiss decide to pay Ruby back for her earlier favor to the sisters.

It had been an eventful afternoon for Ruby, and according to the elder Schnee leading the three of them back to her hotel room it wasn’t about to slow down anytime soon. While the two sisters leading her continued to catch up with each other, Ruby was left bringing up the rear trying to make some semblance of sense of what was happening right now. She had gone from having a casual chat reminiscing the time Weiss almost burnt down a forest, to hiding under a table blowing her girlfriend’s sister, and said girlfriend. Once the three girls had made themselves presentable and Winter had paid for their coffee, Ruby and Weiss were invited back to winter’s hotel room so that the sisters could better show their appreciation for her, “Services”, as Winter described it.

Ruby didn’t exactly hear what the two sisters were conversing about, the thought of what exactly Winter had planned for her and her girlfriend was all that she could focus on. It was a struggle to just follow the two girls all the way to Winter’s room without spacing out and almost running into something. It also didn’t help that going down on her girlfriend and her sister had left her feeling horny and she didn’t get a chance to relieve herself before they had left. She was so focused on ensuring Winter knew how skilled she was that she neglected her own arousal. However, it was getting hard to ignore the damp spot that was created by today’s cafe antics.

Since the hallway was void of any life save for her and the chatting sisters, Ruby had decided to reach under her skirt and lightly drag one finger along her clothed pussy. Ruby bit back a moan as she continued to lightly drag her finger up and down the wet spot where her slit was. She wasn’t about to start finger blasting herself in the middle of the hallway, especially since they were on their way to Winter’s room for…whatever it was that Winter had planned for them, so decided to only stick with teasing herself.

“I would hope that you would have some semblance of discipline.” Winter’s voice caused the aroused girl to jump back and squeak in surprise “I understand ou being excited for what we have planned for you, but if you could wait at least 5 more seconds we can take care of you in my room.” Ruby looked quizzically at the elder Schnee.

“We’re standing in front of my sister’s room you dolt.” Weiss said to the confused girl. Ruby just looked at the elder Schnee’s hand and saw a key to open the door that they were standing in front of. Ruby just rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment and chuckled. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “You can be so impossible sometimes.” Winter placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“There’s no need to chastise her Weiss.” Winter said. “It’s clear that she’s in desperate need of release.” Winter removed her hand from Weiss’s shoulder and walked over to Ruby and moved behind her. She then placed both hands on her shoulders and leaned down so that she could whisper into her ear, “While the original plan was to take you to my room and have the two of us fuck you until you can’t take anymore, we can deviate form the original plan and strip you naked in the middle of this hallway and fuck you unconscious right here right now.” Ruby’s face turned a deep shade of red from Winter’s sultry words. Sure she had blown them both in a public place, but she was hidden from view thanks to the tablecloth. Winter’s idea was too lewd for her to even consider.

“I…uh…room please.” Ruby meekly squeaked out. Winter chuckled lightly into the smaller girl’s ear as she left her side and walked over to the door so that she could unlock it. Weiss reached out and grabbed her flustered girlfriend’s hand.

“Well you did request the room, so no sense standing out here staring into the void.” Weiss said as she followed her sister into the hotel room and lead her girlfriend into the room. Ruby stayed quiet as she was lead into her girlfriends sister’s hotel room, and as winter closed the door behind them. Once inside the roo, Weiss continued to lead her girlfriend over to the bed and then she gently shoved her onto the bed. Even though the shove was light Ruby still hit the bed like a bag of bricks and fell onto her back.

“Oh please, I barely touched you.” Weiss said as she sat down beside the dazed girl. Winter then followed her younger sister’s lead and sat down next to Ruby, sandwiching her between the two sisters. Winter then lifted up her skirt giving both sisters a clear view of Ruby’s drenched panties.

“Oh you poor thing.” Winter cooed at the horny girl. “You’ve been in desperate need of attention haven’t you?” Ruby just silently nodded her head in agreement. “Don’t you worry, we’ll take good care of you.” Weiss then reached down so that she could undo Ruby’s corset and remove her top, while Winter moved to remove her skirt and boots.

“I can’t remove your top if you refuse to sit up Ruby.” Weiss said to the blushing girl. Ruby just sat up right on the bed so that Weiss didn’t have to struggle to strip her. “That’s better, thank you Ruby.” Weiss lent forward and kissed Ruby on the cheek once she got the brunette’s top over her head. Ruby unable to think coherent thoughts at the moment just mad a startled squeak.

“You make just the cutest noises don’t you?” Winter asked as she pulled off the naked girl’s last boot and tossed it away from the bed. “I’m looking forward to making you scream.” and with that declaration, Winter scooted off the bed and re-positioned herself right in front of Ruby and got onto her hands and knees. Before Ruby had a chance to question the elder Schnee’s actions, Winter leaned into Ruby’s exposed pussy and stuck her tongue into Ruby’s pussy. Ruby opened her mouth to gasp but Weiss quickly turned Ruby’s head to face her and smashed their lips together.

Ruby moaned into Weiss’s mouth as Winter continued to eat her out while Weiss made out with her. It was certainly a new experience for Ruby while Weiss’s tongue thrashed about inside her mouth, winter’s tongue explored and poked about inside her vagina. Since Winter was holding her thighs as she continued to eat her out, and Weiss wrapped her arm around her waist she found her movement restricted by the two sisters. When Weiss separated her lips from hers, Ruby thought that Weiss was going to allow her to catch her breath, however instead of letting her girlfriend take a moment to rest Weiss latched onto Ruby’s neck and started sucking where her pulse was.

Ruby bit down on her lower lip and clutched the sheets hopping she would be able to hold back her incoming orgasm, unfortunately for her Winter was unaware of her impending orgasm. Winter removed her tongue from inside Ruby and started to suck on her clit as she replaced her tongue with her two fingers. Ruby wasn’t able to hold out anymore and was hit with a sudden wave of pleasure erupting throughout her body. She threw her head back and screwed her eyes shut as she cried out in ecstasy.

Ruby’s whole body quacked and she clamped down on Winter’s head with her thighs. Ruby finally released the elder Schnee’s head from in-between her thighs once she came down from her orgasmic high. Winter got up from the floor and sucked clean her fingers before speaking.

“Come now Ruby, you’re telling me you’re incapable of lasting longer than a few minutes.” Ruby didn’t say a word she just turned her head in embarrassment. Winter sighed as she got up from the floor and walked over to a desk, she pulled the chair out and sat down in it so that she could undo the fly of her pants and let her cock free and started to slowly stroke it. “Well Weiss did warn me that you didn’t exactly have quality-” Winter smirked as she saw Weiss position Ruby to where she was laying down with her back to the roof and her head was at the headrest of the bed and positioned herself to be able to fuck Ruby doggy style. “-Weiss did assure me ou do have quantity.”

Ruby buried her face into the pillow her face was in front of as her asshole was suddenly penetrated by her girlfriend.

“Now Ruby since Weiss assures me that your capable of multiple orgasms, we are going to pass you between each other after you cum. This will keep going until both of us have cummed or we’ve fucked you unconscious.” Winter said as she continued to stroke herself as she watched her little sister fuck her girlfriend. Unable to make coherent sentences, Ruby just threw her arms around the pillow she had buried her face into earlier and moaned every time she felt the tip of Weiss’s cock touch her womb. Weiss would only get about halfway out before she wold shoe it back inside her. Weiss didn’t bother with taking her time with her girlfriend, she grabbed hold of her thighs and fucked her until Ruby cried Weiss’s name in pleasure as her body was racked with a similar intense feeling. Weiss eased up on her thrusting while Rub was riding out her second orgasm, Ruby yelped when she felt Weiss push into her, and whimpered as she felt her drag her cock back out.

“My, my. I must say I’m a little jealous of your ability to bounce back after an intense orgasm like that” winter said as Weiss pulled out and left Ruby on the bed to catch her breath. Ruby released the pillow she was holding onto and tried to re position herself so that she was sitting upright on the bed. She turned toward Winter and smiled at her.

“I guess it’s your turn now Winter?” Ruby asked as she rubbed the back of her neck and blushed. Winter chuckled as she walked over to the bed and gently laid Ruby on her back. Winter then climbed onto the bed and got over the timid girl. 

“Tell me Ruby, how do you feel about choking?” Ruby just wordlessly stared at the elder Schnee with confusion. Before Ruby had a chance to ask Winter to elaborate, Winter placed her right hand on Ruby throat, and started to squeeze her throat. She didn’t squeeze enough to hurt her, just enough for Ruby to feel some obstruction to her breathing. Winter then grabbed her cock with her other hand and slid it into Ruby’s vagina. Ruby tried to let out a cry, but her cry came out as a pitiful squeak instead since Winter was still squeezing her throat. Then while keeping her hold on her throat Winter started to roll her hips into her.  
While Ruby could sill breath, she was certainly having trouble getting oxygen to her brain. Her senses were getting dull and the only thing she could feel was the hand constricting her throat and the cock going in and out of her pussy. Ruby kept her mouth open and started to drool as the wold was starting to get fuzzy and Ruby could barley tell what was happening right now. There was a few times that she felt a explosion erupt withing in her, but she couldn’t tell what was happening. The only thing she knew was that she was in a state of pure bliss.  
Then suddenly Ruby’s airway was free of obstruction and she was able to breath normally. She blinked a few times as her senses returned to her and she tried to get her bearings again. After a few seconds she finally noticed that Weiss was kneeling beside her at the side of the bed and Winter was standing behind Weiss.Both sister’s were still rock hard, had at some point while she was still in her trance discarded their clothes, and looked sightly concerned.  
“I’m glad to see Winter didn’t break you.” Weiss said as her face lightened up and she cupped Ruby’s cheek. Ruby just stared at her girlfriend in confusion

“Wha…I…wasn’t Winter fucking my earlier?” Ruby asked. Both Winter and Weiss just stared at each other and chuckled. Ruby just tilted her head in confusion. Weiss turned back to her so she talk to her puzzled girlfriend. 

“You were so far gone, that you didn’t realize that Winter had already made you cum…twice in fact.” Ruby’s eyes widen in surprise at her girlfriends words, but as her senses continued to come back to her she could faintly recall the bombardment of pleasure she was receiving while she was in her trance. Ruby chuckled as her face turned red again.  


“Fuck Weiss is a lucky girl to have such an adorable girlfriend such as yourself.” Winter said as she stared at Ruby with a predatory stare. Weiss turned her head and shot a glare at her older sister. “Don’t worry Weiss, she’s your girlfriend and I have no inclination to star a relationship right now.” Weiss just turned back to her girlfriend once she realized she didn’t have to worry about her Ruby getting poached by her sister.

“So what now?” Ruby asked as she sat upright on the bed and swung her feet over the side of the bed. Winter and Weiss both glanced at each other and smirked. Weiss then grabbed Ruby’s hand and helped her up from the bed. Once she was standing on her own two legs Winter walked behind her and grabbed her under her thighs and lifted her up from the floor enough so that she was hovering in-between the two sister’s crotches. Since Winter only towered over Weiss when she was in heels, the two sister’s were able to match each others height since neither were wearing any clothes. “Uh what are you guys doOOOOO-AHHHH!!!” Ruby’s question was cut short once she felt Winter suddenly shove her cock into her asshole, she then started to roll her hips into her. Once the shock had worn off Ruby started to moan as she Winter continued to roll in and out of her, she threw her arms around her girlfriend and buried her face into the crook of her neck. Weiss wrapped one arm around Ruby’s waist and pet her head with her free hand. She then followed her sister’ lead and slid her penis into Ruby’s pussy and synced up with her sister’s rolling. She then removed her hand from Ruby’s head and grabbed one of Ruby’s breast and started to roll her nipple between her middle finger and her ring finger. Ruby threw her head back into Winter but kept her arms around Weiss’s neck, Ruby’s moans grew louder as the two Schnee’s continued to fuck her at the same time. She loved the feeling of both sister’s sandwiching her and doing their best to push her over the edge, she loved that she could feel the sweat and heat coming off the two girls naked bodies. While she did enjoy having both sisters fuck her while they were still clothed and she was naked, she also enjoyed the feeling of the sister’s sweat mixing with hers.

"Fuck, I…I don’t…I can’t hold it any-NGHH!!” Weiss bite down on her bottom lip mid-sentence hopping to ward off her oncoming orgasm a little longer.  


“It’s alright Weiss I’ve been close to the edge as well for quite some time now. Why don’t we both fill up your girlfriend at the same time?” Winter said. Weiss didn’t say another word, she just nodded her head and awaited her sister’s signal. Ruby however couldn’t hold out any longer and set out a loud cry as she felt electricity run through her whole body again. the two Schnee sister’ followed her lead and buried their cocks into her as they both released their Schneemen into Ruby. Ruby’s tongue dangled out of her mouth as she couldn’t remain conscious any longer and passed out as her body quaked throughout her orgasm, and as she was filed to the brim with the Schneeblings cum.  
Once both girls emptied themselves into the exhausted girl,and Ruby’s body finally ceased feeling the aftershock of her orgasm, both girls helped to gently place Ruby onto the bed. Once she was settled into the bed, Weiss crawled into the bed with her unconscious girlfriend.

“Winter, will you be joining us?” Weiss asked as she curled up to her drooling girlfriend. Winter just waved off her sister’s question and rummaged through her drawers.

"She’s your girlfriend Weiss, I figured I would just pull out the bed in the couch and let you two sleep together.” Winter said as she pulled out a towel and some robes form the drawer. Weiss just shrugged as she nuzzled her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck “Aren’t you going to shower before you get in bed Weiss? After all you are covered in sweat.” Weiss just shrugged as she continued to cuddle with her girlfriend.

“I’ll shower once Ruby regains conscious, after all what’s the point in washing myself and then getting into the bed Ruby’s leaking cum onto.” Winter just shrugged as she left the two girls alone and made her way to the shower. Before she entered the bathroom she turned back to address her little sister.

“Well then sleep tight, and thank you again for such a splendid time Weiss, we’re going to have to do this again at some point.” Weiss just waved goodbye to her sister before Winter walked into the bathroom.


End file.
